


Day 9: Cariño

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Light Flirting, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Reference to Frozen, bed sharing, good feels, not quite get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Prompt: "Do you wanna build a-" "Absolutely not. Hell no."Buck just wants to give Christopher a Christmas memory like he had. And if he falls in love a little along the way, where's the harm?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 333
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	Day 9: Cariño

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, SO I'M COMPLETELY AWARE THAT IT DOESN'T SNOW OFTEN IN LA, BUT WHERE I'M FROM IT SNOWS EVERY DAMN WINTER. WE HAVE 11 SEASONS AND 3 OF THEM ARE WINTER. 
> 
> That is all, thank you for coming to my TedxTalk and please enjoy the fic.  
> Thank you to [Zeldantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpaperheartso) for the last minute beta'ing

Buck stares out at the street in awe. The white powder covers the concrete and dusts the tops of cars. This is his favorite time of year. Eddie’s a little strung out from the risky weather conditions. He remembers this from last year. Chris was stuck at school until nearly 4:30 because the buses were stranded in the parking lot and cars couldn’t do much for getting around either. 

“Eddie, do you think we could spend some time outside tonight?” 

“Come on man, you know Chris can’t be outside in weather like this for very long. He’s gonna slip and fall.” 

“But he’ll have the both of us, please, just for a little while?” Eddie meets his gaze, eyebrows sewed together. Buck grins, hoping to lighten his friend up a bit and get him to say yes. “We’re both going to be there, what’s the harm?” 

“What’s with you and snow, Buckley?” 

“Maddie and I used to play in it all the time until she graduated. It was always just a good time for me. I want the same for Chris.” Eddie’s face softens at his words. 

“Oh. Uh, thanks, Buck. You don’t have to look out for him bu-” 

“Bullshit, I love the kid. Of course, I’m going to look out for him and his memories. Nobody should hate Christmas.” He brings his hand up to clap Eddie’s shoulder but missed by a few inches and accidentally smacks him on the back of the neck instead. “Oh jeez, I’m sorry I wasn’t looking.” Eddie’s head leans forward to the collision but he smiles anyway. 

“Watch where you’re throwing that thing, Buck.” He claps his hand over Buck’s shoulder and looks down at him again. “You want to follow me home tonight and then we can play in the front yard?” Buck nods his agreement, squeezing his neck once before letting his hand drop back to his side. 

Driving on freshly fallen snow was always a challenge, relearning how to maneuver a machine on a layer of what is essentially melting cotton without sliding out into a ditch was a feat to some. Buck tailed closely behind Eddie’s truck, letting the man in front of him make the tracks for his slightly smaller car. 

The sound of Billy Holiday rumbles through his car and he feels at peace for just a moment. Vague memories drift through his mind about him and Maddie playing outside in the snow until two in the morning on the weekends. Their mother not remembering that they’re out there or their dad not caring enough to call them inside again to sleep. 

He remembers a particular Friday night when he was 10. Maddie had just come home from a football game due to the weather and they were sitting on the floor in the living room. 

_“You want to go play in the snow, Evan?”_

_“But we don’t have boots.” He pouted, his boots had holes in them and Maddie didn’t seem to own a pair._

_“That’s fine, we’ll wear a few pairs of socks and some tennis shoes and it’ll be okay. You go put on your snow pants and jacket, alright? I’ll meet you back here in five minutes.” She smiled down at him._

_Buck nodded enthusiastically, excited about getting to spend time with his older sister. Mom wasn’t home and none of the neighbors had checked in yet to make sure the both of them were in bed. Buck rose from his spot and sprinted to his bedroom to find extra pairs of warm socks. “Make sure you only wear two pairs! Otherwise, you won’t feel your feet after a while!” Her voice rang out from down the hall. He nodded furiously, despite knowing she couldn’t see it. Then after the socks, he grabbed his snow pants from the end of his bed and walked back out to the living room._

_“Do I want my good sneakers?”_

_“No, grab the old ones from the closet, we don’t want to ruin your new ones.” He looked over to see Maddie pulling a pair of rather large tube socks over her jeans and slipping her sneakers on over them. “I don’t have pants for the snow, so I’m using the socks. Do you want some too instead of the snow pants or are you good?” He shakes his head in response then grabs his shoes from the closet._

_The siblings step outside and take a breath together. Then Maddie’s arm comes out and she shoves Buck into the growing snowbank to his right. He flails, going facefirst._

_“Hey!” Her laughter rings out into the night and Buck gets himself up from the snow. She’s already across the yard, getting a few snowballs ready._

_“Come on Evan! We don’t have all night!” Maddie laughed and a smile fell on his lips. He’s young, but he’s seen enough to know that Maddie was having a hard time and didn’t smile too often. He was happy to have this time with her._

Buck pulls into the driveway on the other side of Eddie’s truck and turns off his car. Eddie is already out, carefully walking his way around his front end to the driver’s side of Buck’s car. Opening his door, he makes sure not to tap the other man. “Buck I don’t know, it’s really slippery out here.” 

“I promise he’ll be fine, Ed. He’s got you and me with him. We’ll leave his crutches inside and carry him around the yard if we have to.” 

Eddie’s eyes shine in the moonlight, happiness with a tinge of something Buck can’t quite place, “You really want to do this for him, don’t you?”

Nodding, he mumbles, ” Yeah, I really want to do this for him. He’s a good kid, and he deserves to have good memories to look back on.” Eddie looks at him for a minute longer before stepping towards the front door. They’re both anticipating Carla to open the front door with Chris at her side, they’ve spent enough time in the driveway to raise curiosity. 

A small frown forms on his lips as he slips a little on the ice. “Watch your step, buckaroo.” Eddie’s hand presses into his side, gripping his jacket. 

“Little slippery out here.” Buck puts his hand out, reaching for Eddie’s shoulder. “Maybe having Chris outside isn’t such a good idea.” The joke falls flat though as he’s taking another step and nearly falling into his best friend. Eddie chuckles, the other hand moving to his other hip now. 

“Nah, you’ve convinced me to let him play outside and I’m pretty sure that once we’re in the yard and not on the concrete it’ll be fine. You mind learning how to walk in the meantime, man?” 

“No, I think I’d rather have you carry me.” He grins, his fingers absentmindedly playing along the hemline of Eddie’s jacket. Only consciously noticing when the tip of his finger brushes along the cusp of his ear. Eddie’s blushing, but not pulling away. “Sorry.” Then he takes a step away, pulling his hand back. 

Eddie keeps his hand on Buck’s jacket though, still worried he’ll slip. “No problem, cariño.” Without another word, they both slide to the front door, and Eddie puts his key in the lock, turning it. The door opens and Christopher is standing there with Carla, grinning. 

“Buck!” 

“Hey buddy, I missed you!” Eddie finally lets go of his jacket and Buck steps forward, pulling Christopher into a hug. “You want to go play in the snow?” Chris nods enthusiastically, fingers gripping Eddie’s collar. “Alright, we’ve got to get your stuff on. It’s a bit slippery outside.” 

Buck’s rolling a few snowballs, getting ready to make a small snowman in the sea of white. Looking up, he catches Eddie’s eye, “Do you want to build a-” 

“Absolutely not. Hell no.” Eddie cuts him off, a grin plastered to his face. “Don’t you dare start singing the song, or I’m going to disown you and you’ll have to tow yourself out of my driveway.” Then he glances towards their cars. The snow kept falling while they played outside, and now his car is trapped between Eddie’s garage door and a snowbank under his trunk. 

Ignoring Eddie’s earlier threat, Buck looks over at Chris with a grin, beginning the song, “Do you want to build a snowman?” 

“Come on let’s go and play!” Chris grins.

“I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It’s like you’ve gone away!” Eddie’s grinning, despite coming closer with his arm outstretched. He pushes Buck into the snow. Although he trips and falls down too. They hit the snow with a thud, Eddie’s body covering most of Buck’s. “We used to be best buddies,” He laughs, “But now we’re not. I wish you would tell me why.” 

Eddie tracks his mouth, a soft smile on his lips. Realizing he’s being looked at, Buck quiets down.

Chris clicks his tongue in time with the song. “Do you want to build a snowman?” He sings quietly. There’s a light blush covering Eddie’s cheeks, but he’s still smiling. “It doesn’t have to be a snowman.” Eddie’s fingers grip his jacket, keeping their faces close. “Okay, bye,” His eyes flicker across Buck’s face, stopping near his birthmark and cheek. “You okay, Eds?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He takes a small breath before letting go of Buck’s coat and pushing himself up. “Sorry, I don’t know what happened.” 

The sound of Chris coughing catches their attention, “You guys okay?” Chris crawls forward, catching Buck’s eye. 

Looking away, Eddie smiles, “Yeah buddy, we’re good. Are you ready to head inside? It’s getting a bit cold out here.” Chris nods enthusiastically at his father while Eddie pulls himself up off the ground. Buck stays for a second, watching as his friend pulls Christopher into his arms, tossing his small body over one shoulder. Laughing, Chris slaps his arms down and they hit the middle of his father’s back. 

“Come on Buck!” 

“I’m coming buddy, just going to lie here for a second. Go inside and get your stuff off.” He turns his head back to look at the sky. It’s cloudy, but he can see the faint glow from where the moon is hidden.

After hearing the front door open and close, he takes a long breath. What the hell was that? What just happened? Between that look Eddie gave him earlier and what just happened, he doesn’t know what to think. Is something wrong, did he do something and Eddie’s mad at him? Buck can’t place the emotion that he saw, it’s something new. So is the nickname, cariño, which he has no idea what it means.

He knows they’ve been doing this weird back and forth for a few weeks now. One of them would push the boundary of platonic affection just to see what happens, a Buck’s become so comfortable with it that he doesn’t even notice he’s doing it half of the time. 

A few snowflakes fall, landing on his cheeks but he doesn’t wipe them away. His ears are frozen, and his toes are starting to go numb. 

“Hey idiota, you coming inside or you do you want to freeze all night?” Lost in his thoughts, Buck doesn’t hear the door open again. Looking around for a second, he notices Eddie standing on the edge of the step. 

Buck jokingly says, “No, I think I’m going to freeze out here.” Then he pulls himself into a sitting position. Eddie takes a few steps into the snow and puts his hand out to grab. Eddie pulls him up and he nearly slips again. A hand wraps around his waist and he’s pressing into Eddie again. “Oh.” 

“You okay?” Eddie’s eyes track his face as he licks his lips. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Are we-” They take a step, slipping backward. This time Buck lands on Eddie’s chest, his forehead smacking into the collarbone.

He huffs a laugh, “You were saying?” One of Eddie’s gloveless hands snakes around his waist, between his jacket and shirt, while the other comes up to pull his face up. His fingers are warm, despite just being in the snow. 

“Are we okay?” Buck questions, not thinking about how close they are for a second. Eddie’s brow creases and he quickly fumbles to elaborate. “I mean, are you mad at me or something? I know we’ve been pushing back and forth for a while and you’ve changed.” 

“I’m not mad at you, cariño. How could I be mad at you?” His thumb traces along Buck’s jaw, tapping every time he comes to the edge of it near his ear. “Are you talking about this? What I’m doing?” He taps along the length of his jaw once, “This doesn’t bother me. Does it bother you?” 

“No!” Buck screeches all too quickly. Coughing, he corrects himself, “No it doesn’t bother me.” The finger keeps tracing his jaw and he loses himself a little bit. Closing his eyes, Buck presses his chin back into Eddie’s collarbone and leans into the touch. 

A soft snort makes him open them again, “I know you’re built for the winter, Buckaroo, but I’m freezing out here. Do you want to head inside? Chris is watching a movie.” Chris. Fuck, how could he forget about Chris? The kid was out here with them just a few minutes ago. Was he really that caught up in his thoughts? 

“Yeah, let’s go.” They push through the snow together, back to the front door. After getting inside, Buck realizes how cold he truly is. The numbness in his toes and ears hit him like a truck. A small shiver runs through his spine and he tries to shake it off. 

“You cold? I should have warned you to grab some gloves.” 

“You didn’t have any either.” 

“Yeah, I did, took them off when I got him inside.” Eddie points to the head of hair peeking over the top of the sofa. There are two sets of wet gloves on the corner of the couch, laid out to dry. “Go warm-up, you can borrow some sweats if you want.” 

“You mind if I just stay over tonight?” 

“I wasn’t planning on digging your car out until the morning, course you’re staying, Buck.” He smiles and heads towards Eddie’s room. He’s got his own drawer by now of random clothes on the occasion that he stays over, or has to watch Christopher for a night. 

His drawer only contains a few pairs of running shorts and a random shirt that’s really Eddie’s. He pulls it out, tossing it on the bed. Then he moves to the other drawers to scavenge for a pair of sweats. 

“Second drawer on the left, man.” Looking up, he realizes that Eddie is watching him from the doorway. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to snoop. I just don’t know your bedroom.” 

His friend grins, “Well I guess not. You don’t spend a lot of time in here. Despite me telling you that when you’re staying the night to use my bed.” 

“Feels like an invasion of privacy.” He shrugs, blush dusting his cheeks. Eddie takes a few steps into the room before stopping to sit at the edge of his bed. “You need something, man?” 

“Nope, just checking on you. You came in and you were really cold. Forgot to mention that if you wanted to take a shower and warm up that you’re welcome to.” 

“I know your shower is open, I spend enough time here.” The joke falls flat, he realizes, when Eddie doesn’t immediately laugh. “Sorry, that sounded quippy in my head and-” 

“It was cute, cariño.” Buck finally locates a pair of sweats and throws them on the bed as well. His eyes travel up and he realizes that Eddie’s looking at him. His blush deepens and he fidgets with his fingers for a second. Standing again, Eddie smiles softly and says, “I’ll leave you to it, we’ll be on the couch when you’re finished.” 

As he walks past, Eddie’s hand brushes against Buck’s fidgeting fingers. Without another word, he steps out of the room and shuts the door behind him. Buck takes a breath. What the hell was that? And what the hell does cariño mean? Eddie’s been saying it all night and he doesn’t understand. Is it an insult of some kind? Damn, he really wished he’d paid more attention in Spanish class. 

Quickly pulling out his phone from his soaked pants, he types it into Google and looks at the results. _Affection._ There are terms of endearment below, honey, sweetie, love. But those can’t be right. Why would Eddie be calling him that? 

Opting to skip the shower, he tugs off all of his damp clothes and hangs them out across the shower bar in the bathroom. After stepping back into the bedroom, he shimmies into the pair of sweats and slides the shirt over his head. The letters are a bit faded but he can still make out the word ARMY on the front. 

Buck opens the door and the lights are out in the living room, only the tv going. Eddie looks up from the middle of the couch and smiles. “Decided not to take a shower?” 

“Nah, I wanted to spend time with him before he fell asleep.” His eyes flit to Christopher. 

“Too late, he’s pretty much out.” Buck shrugs in response, walking over to the open spot on the other side of his friend. 

“Guess that means more alone time with you for me.” Something bursts in his chest and butterflies erupt throughout his stomach. He’s always enjoyed spending time alone with Eddie, but now something is different. 

“What’s with the face, Buck? Something wrong?” 

“Hmm? Sorry, no. I was just thinking for a second.” 

“Anything interesting?” 

“Nope, normal stuff.” As he falls into the couch, Buck’s leg presses into Eddie’s, “Sorry.” He jerks a little in an attempt to scoot over, but Eddie’s hand on his knee stops him.

“It’s fine.” Buck glances ups, surprised to see that the other man has a small blush on his cheeks and neck. It’s cute, honestly. Watching Eddie get blushy for once instead of himself. Buck presses a little closer at the confirmation, putting his arm across the back of the couch and setting his hand on Eddie’s other shoulder. 

“This okay?” 

“Yeah man, this is fine. You comfy?” 

“I’m good.” 

The movie finishes and as the credits roll, Buck realizes how much closer they’ve pressed into each other. At some point Eddie curled into Buck’s body heat, his shoulder completely encapsulated by the space under his arm. Eddie’s left hand is carding through Chris’ hair, but his free hand has been lightly pressing into Buck’s side for a while now. 

“I should probably get him into bed.” Eddie’s voice trails off a little as he meets Buck’s eyes. Buck really doesn’t want him to go, he’s perfectly ready to spend the rest of his night in this position if it means that Eddie won’t move from his side. 

Despite his thoughts, he moves his arm from around his friend and sighs. “Sure, I bet he won’t appreciate if he wakes up on the couch with me later anyways.” 

“What are you talking about?” Eddie smiles softly, “You’re his Buck, he’d love to wake up with you. Although you’d probably crush him with those long limbs of yours if you slept on the couch together.” Eddie’s cheeks turn red as he leans over to scoop Christopher up. 

He grins, “I think you’re just mad that I’m taller.” 

“By like two inches, Buck. It means nothing.” Eddie’s face is turned away as he stands, but Buck can hear the playfulness behind his voice. 

“It means everything apparently because I’ve got long limbs and you don’t, according to you.” Grinning, Buck adjusts himself as the rest of the couch frees up. He stretches his legs and lies across the full length of the couch. 

Eddie mumbles something about finishing this when he comes back before padding out of the room. 

It’s quiet now, the credits still rolling and the volume low. Buck wishes he could do this every night. Wishes he could come home with Eddie and spend time with Chris only to fall asleep in the same house, same bed, just to wake up the next morning to the two of them. 

_Oh._

That thought crashes over him, then wades back and comes at him full force again. He _wants_ to stay here. He wants to be a part of what’s here, rather than popping in and out whenever their schedules allowed. That thought circles in his brain, and he can’t seem to shake it. His breathing quickens, a sudden panic taking over. 

He’s never felt like this before, not even with Abby. He knew he loved her, but he didn’t see himself building a life, building a family. Why does he want this with Eddie, with Chris? 

Buck shuts his eyes and presses the heels of his palms into the couch. When did the air get so thick, and why was it suddenly so hard to breathe? Something presses into his knee, but he’s too focused on the dense, hot air to look up. 

“Buck?” Eddie’s voice cuts through the air and for a second it doesn’t seem as hard to breathe. 

“Ed-” 

“Buck, what’s wrong?” He realizes that the thing touching his knee is, in fact, Eddie’s hand. And he squeezes his eyes shut a little tighter. 

“I don’t know- I don- I do- Eddie.” Taking one hand off, Buck reaches out for his best friend. He doesn’t know what’s wrong. His fingers find Eddie’s shirt and he holds on tightly. 

Suddenly, Buck is moving a little, and he peeks his free eye open to look around. Eddie’s body looms over him before coming down and laying on top of Buck. “I’ve got you, don’t worry. Take some deep breaths for me.” Eddie’s chest presses into his own. And with the combination of weight across the rest of his body, Buck takes his other hand away from the couch, placing it on Eddie’s bicep. Eddie’s fingers trace along his jaw. “I want you to breathe with me, Buck. Follow my lead, got it?” 

His voice is quiet like he’s scared that if he talks too loudly, it’ll spook him. With a curt nod, Buck waits. 

“In… Out… In… Out… Good, keep doing that cariño.” Eddie’s fingers continue along his jaw. Tapping like he did outside when he comes to the edge of it. 

They sit for a few minutes, Eddie patiently waiting for Buck to come back to himself. When he finally opens his eyes, Eddie’s smiling down at him. “Hey Buckaroo. Nice to see those baby blues.” 

“Wha-?” 

“I think you had a panic attack.” His fingers pause near Buck’s chin. “You know what that was about?” Immediately, Buck shakes his head. “That’s alright, we’ll figure it out later. Do you want some water?” He shakes his head again. “What can I do for you then?” 

“Stay. I just want you to stay for a little.” His voice is so soft even he can hardly hear it.

“I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.” Eddie’s left arm comes up from where it was smashed between the couch and their bodies. He carefully picks up Buck’s head and slides his arm under, acting as a pillow. His right hand continues to rub along Buck’s jaw. 

_This is nice. I really like this._

They lay like that, Eddie on top of him with the pressure of his body keeping Buck calm, for what feels like an hour. Buck’s eyes open and close a few times, sleep slowly creeping in. “Tired, cariño? We should go lay in bed.” 

“Too far.” Despite his small complaint, Buck wouldn’t mind being in Eddie’s bed for the night. He knows if he stays on the couch, his back is going to hurt like hell in the morning. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s like 20 steps. Come on.” Then Eddie’s moving, his weight leaving Buck’s chest. That’s too much air, there’s too much space now. “Hey hey, calm down. I’m right here. We’re just going to lay down. Give me your hand.” 

Eddie snaps his fingers and holds out his hand. Gripping it, he’s thrust upwards to his feet. “Ed-” 

“Come up, let’s go to bed.” Then, without another word, Eddie tightens his grip and walks over to the bedroom. Once inside his hand is dropped and his best friend begins taking off his shirt. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not some pendejo that sleeps in his jeans. You should get comfortable too.” 

He’s right, sleeping in sweats _is_ going to be a bit warm. So after only a second, Buck also begins to take off his clothes. He starts with his shirt, then moves to his socks. Should he take off his pants? He knows he’ll end up with them off later anyway. Pausing for a second, he glances up at Eddie. The other man is already undressed down to his boxers. 

Buck makes quick work of shucking off the sweats before hopping onto the left side of the bed. “You take the right side, right?” 

“How do you know that?” 

“I’ve woken you up a few times, Eds.” Blushing, Buck pulls the covers out from under himself and settles in. As he lays his head back, he notices that the pillow smells a tiny bit like Eddie and he can’t help but sigh into it. 

“Comfy?” The bed dips, Eddie, climbing next to him. 

“Why do you call me cariño?” He could have led into it better, but the question has been burning in the back of his head since he learned the translation. Shit, maybe that’s why he freaked out. 

“Do you know what it means?” Eddie asks carefully, turning on his side to face Buck. Buck meets his gaze, turning to face him as well after a few seconds. 

“It means affection. It’s like a basic term of endearment, right?” His friend nods. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, eyes meeting then breaking again. Finally, Eddie sighs, “I don’t know why I call you that. It just feels right. You’ve become family, you love Chris, you care about me…I love you, you’re family.” The last few words hit hard. Eddie sounds so sure of himself, so sure about his feelings. 

“You think I don’t love you too?” Buck’s voice is the opposite. He doesn’t carry the same confidence in himself. He knows damn well that he loves Chris. Eddie’s a little trickier though. He knows he cares for the man, but the past couple of hours have made him confused about how much, and what kind of affection he’s feeling. 

“I’m not asking you to.” No, he doesn’t like that. There’s a brief look of insecurity on Eddie’s face and he doesn’t want it there. It needs to go away. 

“Well shut up, of course, I love you.” His voice is shaky, still insecure, but as soon as it leaves his lips he knows it’s true. He loves Eddie. He loves Eddie a little more than he should, a little more than just a friend. 

Buck scoots a little closer, his breath hitting Eddie’s face now that they’re only five inches apart. “If that’s what you want to call me, that’s okay with me.” Something ignites in Eddie’s eyes, something bright. 

“Come here, Buck.” Opening his arm, he waves Buck into his awaiting chest. “I just want a hug, is that okay?” Nodding, Buck scoots a little bit closer, so now their chests are pressed together. He tucks his head into Eddie’s neck as the other man’s arm comes down along his body, fingers tapping on his spine. 

“Tu lugar es con nosotros, cariño.” Eddie’s arm tightens around him, sighing into the hold. He wants to ask what that means but feels like they’re in a bubble right now and if he talks, it’ll pop. So Buck waits, closing his eyes while putting his own arm around Eddie’s waist, fingers dancing along Eddie’s side and the other man huffs a laugh. 

“Ticklish?” He’s quiet again, careful. Buck’s lips press lightly into the skin on the juncture of Eddie’s neck. He has to keep himself from pressing a small kiss there. 

“Only on my sides.” Testing it, he runs his fingers lightly along Eddie’s side again. The other man laughs, this time shaking Buck a little with his arm. “Hey now, don’t want to start a war, do you?” 

Buck presses into him harder, using his legs to turn them over. Eddie lands on his back with a huff. Buck’s nearly covering him, face still cradled in his neck. Spread across his best friend’s chest like this is nice, but he can tell that it’s going to get uncomfortable in a little while. Pulling away, Buck readjusts so he’s using Eddie’s chest as a pillow, his forehead touching the side of Eddie’s neck. Buck’s left arm tucked in between their bodies while his right one is resting across his stomach. 

“Goodnight, Eddie.” He hums, stifling a yawn. 

“Goodnight, cariño.” Eddie’s right arm digs around his back, pulling him closer. 


End file.
